Calender and Ages
The timeline covers several millennia and locations. Universal Calander Large Periods In the origonal ages, the Nysthandian's created a basic calender based on the solar farming calenders of the north-eastern continent. It contains five seasons: *Dark Winter (48 Days) *Low Summer (51 Days) *High Summer/Harvest (62 Days) *Death (13 Days) *Bright Winter (154 Days) There are no subdates for "months" simply days of each season. Days Each month is broken down into eight days of each week by the Windith. They named it based on an eight day week: *Afven *Tragan *Belin *Mar *Kars *Emril *Vaga *Vergo Each day lasts 30 hours, roughly 12 hours of night and 18 hours of daylight. Time is still kept by humans, its efficient enough of a system. 60 seconds in a minute, 60 minutes in an hour. This system was developed mellenia ago by humans after being enslaved. Their system has unknown origins. Epochs and Ages The Ancient Times (Unknown Amount of Time) The Ancient Times existed within all the Races of which there where no records or remnants/ruins. Due to constant fighting, nothing was found from this age but there are rumors of what happened by certain Windith Tribes. The Era of Explorations (13FAE-2142FAZ) The First Age of Elves Simply put as the Age of Elves, this age was to mark the Nysthanians being the first to use boats to leave their native lands and keep records. There is also several scientific milestones here including The Breeding Trials. The First Age of Zorbans When the Zorbans came, they took the form of whatever they saw fit to take control. While never having a formal army, it is said that they chose to take the form of the Incarterina first. They use fear to control Humans and Windith alike. The Nysthanians fought hard against them in the Western Continent but could not defeat them. Humans, particularly Jai'Zon, defeated the Omega Zorban and began the First Age of Man. The Era of Settlement (1FAM-2962SAM) The First Age of Man (2,158 years) The First Age of Man began after the Humans rebelled against the Zorban and solidified their independance. It didnt really begin till they settled down in their areas. It was also named for them after they proved they are worthy of ruling. This Era was the foundation of countries and empires formed by humans and other races around the globe. It ended with the Unity of many races forming strong alliances. The Second Age of Man (2,962 Years( The Second Age of Man began with the unity of races and continued for centuries. It also lead to the growth of empires and nations amongst peoples and races. It ultimately led to the Great War of which engulfed almost all creatures and the planet. The End of this war began the Third Age of Man. The Era of Enlightenment (1TAM-Present) The Third Age of Man The Third Age of Humans began with the Great War ending. It was also the age of which other, smaller wars came to a close and more focus came upon races to unite and work together. It is still in progress, humans still rule the majority of the world. This was the beginning of races and religons reforming into more cultural centers. More and more Windith and Humans abandoned their small settlements in favor of large communal living within Cities. While cities and towns has always existed, this was more of using less land for living, and more for nature. This universal policy was accepted and more races where free to explore life elsewhere. Strong Urban centers also led to rapid development of technology including the invention of Guns and Steam-powered devices. Urban centers also saw the largest divide due to many different types of races moving into one urban center and forming micro-societies. Many religons saw their end in this time in favor of more conventional and unifying religons. The Imperius Dumerius also saw its end in this time. Third Age of Man Timeline Coming soon...